The End?
by Ryuujin The Dragon King
Summary: Is this the end? Or the beginning of something new? What will happen during the final battle? Read to find out! Kataang slight angst and don't worry it's not too bad might add the alternate ending.


**The End?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar. And if I did I would've made Katara and Aang get together a lot sooner than what the writers have planned! (oops...sorry if that spoiled the ending of the series by just a bit.)**

_

* * *

_

Two figures could be seen sitting on the cliff watching the beauty of the sunset. Their embrace would be considered to most as a comforting one, but to those who weren't as naïve could see through the facade.

The doors of the fire lord's palace were blasted open and everyone on the battlefield stopped fighting. They all turned towards the palace only to see the entrance was engulfed in a raging inferno. A shrill cry was issued and a young girl ran as fast as she could towards the burning structure.

"_I need you to promise me one thing." The boy said not shifting his gaze from the setting sun._

The girl sent a wave of water to extinguish the flames and not even waiting for them to fully disappear entered the burning and crumbling building.

"_What?" She asked as she looked up at him from his shoulder._

She drove her battle worn body to its limits as she raced down the flaming halls. She yelped in pain as the fire licked her skin but didn't slow, her body was screaming at her for rest but she wouldn't. Her pace was set.

_He turned to her and locked his gaze with hers._

The girl turned a corner and suddenly came to a doorway blazing orange. She used her water but only managed to lower the flames. She turned and jogged back down the hallway only to start sprinting towards the flames.

_She could see his reluctance and sadness. He tightened his grip on her._

The girl leapt through the doorway and nearly screamed.

"_I need you to stay away; I couldn't stand to see you get hurt. Or worse…" She closed her eyes. She wanted desperately to refuse but she didn't._

The room was all but destroyed. She frantically searched the room before one pile of rubble in particular caught her eye.

"_I promise to stay away," He almost sighed in relief but… "Only if you promise to come back to me." _

A hand was protruding from between the rocks, and a pool of blood was slowly gathering at the base.

_He was almost surprised but smiled lightly instead._

She tore her eyes away from the sight and turned and started to sprint towards the other side of the room where a motionless body lay.

"_I promise." _

She lifted the boy's head onto her lap and silent tears fell onto his arrow and his closed eyes.

_And they sealed their promises with a kiss._

Her soft tanned hands traced his face gently. The girl paid no heed to the sound of footsteps coming nearer.

"_Promise me one more thing."_

Shouts sounded from the doorway but still she remained.

"_What?"_

The fires around her slowly started to die.

_His smile grew as he drew a necklace from his pocket. She gasped and started to shed tears of joy._

"Katara!"

"_Marry me?"_

"Aang!"

"_YES!" She screamed and tackled him to the ground and started kissing him senseless._

"Kat?"

_He took her mother's necklace off and wrapped it on her wrist._

"_I don't want you to choose between your mother and I." He said and adorned her neck with a new piece._

Katara looked down at the boy in her lap who was tiredly staring back.

"Yes Aang?"

Aang slowly reached up and touched the necklace she wore. His fingers traced the heart shaped water diamond with the symbols of water and air intertwined together.

He smiled playfully, "You broke your promise."

She smiled and laughed lightly. "Which one?"

He pulled her down into a warm kiss that had them both tingling all over.

"_I love you Katara."_

"_And I you."_

* * *

**I bet most of you thought Aang was accually dead. Well that was the main idea but I decided to change it. I already wrote one depressing yet bittersweet story and I was planning on accually doing that but I decided not to. **

**R&R please!**


End file.
